User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Email Do you have an email I can contact you at? If so, please send an email message to hfspartan501@hotmail.com. Theres a few things I'd like to talk about. Role Play I was wondering how to start a roleplay, and if I'm even allowed to.--Lekgolo 23:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and Thanks for the deletion of my dumbass articles.(But I iz known az uberz Jerk!)Lekgolo 21:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.johnson I'm scared. I just saw one of your killer moments on a banned user's talk page. I'm scared of you now :O Stel' Vadam 05:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Edit Overload No no, don't apologize to me. I was the one silly enough to do it. If I ever happen to go on an editing binge again, I'll be sure to mark them as "minor," and sorry for the trouble. --'SPARTAN' Talk 22:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heralds of Chaos Something tells me Ajax is a troublemaker :S --Stel' Vadam 09:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Kilo/S-IVs That tells me he's another one of those people who go onto the PC while drunk...XD Stel' Vadam 10:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) NCIS Character Pictures GI Joe Ships Evening, my lord. I am wondering, and since Ajax ain't here, I was going to ask you: how much damage do railguns do? Oh yeah. How many crew are there on destroyers and freighters? If you could reply soon, I would like it. Thanks (Juan-a2401 02:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC)) IasGRAVIes. Btw, it won't let my iPod upload images. Does it require flash? Juan-a2401 22:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Porque? Your an admin, amirite? Why doesn't this site let my iPod upload images? Does it require flash? Any answer would be lieked Juan-a2401 23:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Urukai I was wondering if it is canon friendly to use Uruks from LOTR(The ring show)? But not as Uruks, asimilar but disimilar species, like a spieces on some planet without even weapon tech. It would be kinda cool for my Doisac Warriors thing.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What about physcal form and technologycal state?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey LOMI. I need you to do an image search. Getting them is recommended. But if you can't send the site and I'll get to it. Also. I need you to think of names for ships. By that, I mean the name for the ship classes. Thanks. Cheers. Enjoy your spring break. Sorry Yeah... I kinda tried to send a message w/out subject. I wasn't sure if it had sent or not so I tried to be sure. Sorry for any confusion. Juan-a2401 23:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-113 (Scot 113) Hi! I created a page called SPARTAN-113 (Scot 113), and after (so much) editing the page for (MONTHS) awhile, it is finally canon friendly. Please remove the NCF banner as soon as possible, and I have asked this before, so atleast leave me a message. I find it a bit unfair that you will answer others' questions and not mine - Scot 113 02:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! You rock! - Scot 113 22:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! My bad, I thought I marked them all as minor. Though I think that 091 did more XD.-'H*bad (talk)' Actually wait no, I did mark them all as minor. I was just checking my contributions.-'H*bad (talk)' WTF Big Time Some person fucked with my pics on Doisac Warriors, and I wish I knew, but not even the history page does.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 03:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok A Ok, I was just moody that day, sorry, and it took me off guard and I thought someone was deleting the pics. I hope you understand.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 22:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Again... Yeah, somebody marked my page as NCF. Thanks. Also, Scot's a SPARTAN-III Headhunter, which are like SpecOps troopers. If you've read Halo: Evolutions, you know what they are. - Scot 113 00:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Bravo ONI Europe Go ahead! That's awesome! I want to read the whole thing when you get closer to being done! I give you full permission, just so long as you say that something like this doesn't actually represent the person whose name is used. :) Thanks for using me!-'H*bad (talk)' RE: Heralds of Chaos Heh, sorry about the delay mate. Suppose I'll use Piotr Andreyev, then? Re: Heralds of Chaos Aieet. Supose SPARTAN-G023 would be a good character for it. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Cough I have, and I think I'll sit this one out. AGAIN... But on a new page. Can you take the NCF banner off of SPARTAN-IV Program (Scot 113)? Ajax revenge NCFed me for irrelevent reasons. Please tell him to stop doing that. Thanks! - Scot 113 01:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about my attitude. I'm generally pi*sed when stuff like that happens, so I'll try to doing what I did. I really am sorry. - Scot 113 19:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Heralds of Chaos Meh... I'll choose... Dustin Echoes. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 18:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Heralds My apologies, but the story looks interesting nonetheless. Good luck! :) Heralds x2 Make that SPARTAN-290. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 01:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) CN Clear Up *Cough* Yeaaah..... My bad. Guess I was in such a good mood changing the writer names of my pages it totally slipped my mind. I haven't been this happy with a username since.... ever. I never felt like my username(s) meant anything when I used the previous. And the annoyance of having to put the §'' in everything I wrote made my life miserable. Anyway yeah, sorry for that. I should have told you but I guess I am not a good enough user to remember such a thing. -- HoC Machinima TSC factions Do Please Share Plot question My Messed Up Signature One more time Well, I suck at fanon so I want you to delete all my articles except Spartan II Red Team, Doisac Warriors, and The Korzak.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, destroy Doisac Warriors unless someone wants it, so wait for me to contact you about it again, so just be prepared. And Thanks LOMI.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:48, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Factions, RPing =O Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, RE: Congratulations Re: Congratulations on your Administration Heh, thank you kindly for the warm welcome. As for email, I'm relatively sure I put the address on my questionnaire? Justinest@gmail.com LOMI! ITS THE NEW Necros RP, YOU FOOL ;) Courtesy of Ajax, HUGE Favour Hey Sorry to bother you, can you please unlock the Talk Page to Halo: Aegis Fate? I wont fight with them anymore, I just want it open for people to comment on it. And, please read it and tell me what you think.--Justin Kane 22:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) HELLFIRE Dancing with giddy joy RE: Kilo Company commanders Re: Kilo Sure, lemme just talk to Ajax about bringing in an S-III. If that fails, I'll just make an S-IV. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Kilo Company Knave company... Alright Ajax gave me the go ahead, just tell me where to place him. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) DILEMMAAA!!!... DILLEMA!!!........... DILLEMA!!! Sig help Kilo vs. Lambda Update is up Redlinks Aieet Just tell me when you're ready. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) One More Thing Logan's role Kilo S-IVs I choose NUMBER THREE Marines in Infection Innies Out Yes, yes it was. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marines in Infection Season Three MOR MAPS! Lewis Family It has returned. It's just up to you to find the link. ;) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 03:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Award Post it where you would like it! Or don't post it at all, it's up to you.}} Template Things, and Stuff AGAIN..! My page got NCFed again. I fixed the problem. - Hisz ki? In case you're unaware of what the above means, it's hungarian for "guess who?". Yup, Laszlo's puppet master is back. Hope I haven't ruined anything with my lack of activity (beyond missing another admin election, that is). Anyway, since I'm back, I hope we get some good chances to collaborate in Op FIRE (unfortunate that Kilo's busy fightin Lambda; I who had hoped for a Kilo-Albion fight at one point :<). Still, expect Laz to watch the mock battle and plan to shove it in Rike's face if he loses :P Nag, nag, nag, nag.... Blank Pages Now now, I don't need too many capitalized letters :P At any rate, good to see you too. I'm looking forward to the combat sim, seeing as Laz will be watching with his redhead friend while the rest of Albion suffer from the torture that is a combat simulation manipulated by Laz's tech-savvy skills (*hacks* "Computer: How many scarabs will you add?" *types* Computer: "Acknowledged. 50 more scarabs added to the simulation" XD) Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but y'know, Laz likes to tinker with stuff, why not the simulator too? Oh, and I've also got a character in Lambda (the second co-ops chief, to be precise), who might appear in my next post too. Have fun winnning in a two-on-one user-battle :) My Bad! }} Things, and Stuff 'Sup? Clarification Image Dump Laz/Riker HELLFIRE All right, Ajax posted recently and advanced the whole thing, so now companies Albion, Bravo, Charlie and Kilo are on the same captured covenant cruiser, inbound for remnant space. So, if you'd like to have some Laz/Riker interaction, this would have to be it. So, do you? It could be anything from a party of chess or cards and talking simultaneusly to pure talk (I'm sure Riker could find something to scold Laz for :P). If we do decide to do something, then I'd also like to know what you'd like me to write and what you'll write. I'm starting on the other things (mainly Fred and Maria in Albion breaking the regulations for fraternizing) for my post today while waiting for your answer :)